Drained
by amber-eyez456
Summary: Warnings inside. Harry is cursed. All he needs is a salvation.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Slash (HP/SS), DM/SS established relationship, angst, Character Death, creature, one-shot, AU. Mentions Abuse.

**AN: **I know I haven't worked on any of my other stories. This was a spur of the moment fic. The inspiration to this story comes from **That-Fresh-Rain-Smell.**

**Drained**

_Severus POV_

I have watched him many times. I've chastized myself over my obsession. He was forbidden to me. Not because he was The Boy Who Lived. Nor was it the fact that I had a Mate. The green-eyed beauty could never be mine because the old coot that ran the school had revealed to the ministy of my vampirism. Vampire's where the embodiment of evil. Or atleast that was what the Ministy wanted everyone to believe. My Mate and I where branded like cattle. We where watched as if we where to become the next Dark Lords.

After Harry defeated The Dark Lord, he became a recluse. Not long afterward, stories of his upbringing was a popular topic for _The Daily Prophet_. He had written an autobiography before he left the Wizarding World. He told of his abuse at his muggle family's home. His thoughts of learning he was a wizard. All of the events leading up the the final war with Voldemort. Then of the curse that was placed upon him moments before Voldemort's death. The curse kept him from feeling any emotions.

"Your thinking about him again arent you?" My Mate whispers as he presses his naked body closer to my own.

"Yes." I say while nuzzling his neck.

"You must get over this Sev. Do whatever you have to. Just get over it, or you may lose me." The last part was whispered but I heard him non the less.

"I love you Draco." I say into his neck. I do not recieve an answer.

... couple days later...

We had a final Order meeting earlier. I was suprised that Harry showed up. The meeting was to honor those that died in the battle. To have this memorial service any sooner would of hurt the friends and families who had loved ones die. I sat during this service only looking at him. It was odd to see him sit and listen to Dumbledore drone on about how courageous the dead had been, with a blank face. No smile, no frown, nothing. He just stared at Dumbledore, blinking every so often.

I watched him get up and leave before the service was over. No one seemed to notice, or cared. Remembering what Draco had said, I followed him to the Astronemy Tower. I watched him from the door, His back towards me.

"If I jumped do you think anyone would miss me?" He asked me, his voice even.

"You act as if death would solve all your problems." I stepped further into the room. He turned and looked at me with dead eyes.

"I died the moment that curse hit me. My body lives but I do not."

"Why are you telling me this Mr. Potter?" My usual sneer had been missing.

"I admired you. I even came to love you before the curse." I could tell to Harry, these where just words. They had no meaning. "I'm still a virgin, never had a proper kiss." He continued. While listening to him, I did not notice he had walked towards me, until he stopped infront of me. He lifted his hand and cupped my face. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to mine. I moaned as my obsession kissed me. His lips where warm upon my cool ones. Before I could deepen the kiss, he pulled back. I knew for Harry, the kiss we just shared was just that, a kiss. A kiss without a meaning. Just like his life. He was living without a meaning.

"I can take it away." He knew I wasnt talking about the curse. He forced a smile on his lips, his dead eyes bore into my own. He nodded his head and presented his neck to me. I let my fangs lengthen before licking his neck. He did not flinch when I peirced the skin. I moan as his life force floods my mouth. Greedily I lap up his blood. I feel him lean into me as I drain him of life. I lowered us to the floor, placing him on my lap, as I continued to feed. He was still beautiful as he lay lifelessly in my lap.

I stayed cradling his dead body long until the moon was high in the sky. My obsession with the 17 year old man had not deminished. My hand caressed his cold body, almost like a lover. I wanted to change him, keep him forever, like I had Draco. But as I look at his face, I knew that because of Voldemort, he could never be mine. Voldemort drained him of emotion, I had drained him or more than just blood. I've drained him of a life of lonliness.

AN: I know it is short. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. Please review!


End file.
